


The Haircut

by f0rever15elf



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention, injury mention, pregnancy mention, reference to season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Din’s hair has grown out, and the kids won’t stop tugging on it. When you offer to cut it for him, he gets nervous, and the conversation that follows reveals a desperate time from before he ever met you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, The Mandalorian x reader
Kudos: 98





	The Haircut

Life as the _riduur_ of a Mandalorian is full of excitement. Especially when said Mandalorian lives a life on the run from the clutches of the Empire and the bounty hunters they employ. You never know just what waits for you at the next waypoint. You’ve made it through so much together with your Mando and his little green son, even in so much as nearly losing the ship to the icy clutches of a frozen wasteland infested with white, knobby hell spiders. Not even the nicest of hot springs could convince you to return there. Ever. And you made sure your Mandalorian knew that good and well.

But even with all the bad, all the fear and strife, there is so much good as well. The way your _riduur_ holds the child and soothes him from his nightmares, to the way his hands always seem to find your body in tiny caresses whenever he passes you in the ship, to the beautiful places he takes you and the child to lay low for a few days, it all made your life with them incredible. You could go through the worst fire fight of your life, but so long as your _riduur_ was beside you, everything would be okay.

You still remember the first time he referred to the child as your son, the first time the thought of being a family together with them bubbled to the surface. He had been crying all day, and nothing Din did could soothe him. It wasn’t until you took the wailing child from his arms and tapped his nose as you sang to him a lullaby your mother once sang to you that he finally calmed down, staring up at you with his big, black eyes still glassy with his tears. “You’re clearly his favorite parent at the moment,” Din had sighed, sitting down heavily in the captain’s chair. You hadn’t even noticed his choice of words at first, offering a good natured chuckle at the comment before the realization dawned on you and you locked eyes with Din’s visor.

“Parent?” you whispered in disbelief, and he simply nodded, crossing his arms.

“If you don’t realize that he sees you as his mother, well, I don’t know what to tell you.” You blinked at his words, looking back to the little imp in your arms who had busied himself fiddling with your necklace. _Mother_. Huh. That’s a word you never thought would apply to you.

Now, it’s been almost six years since you swore your vows to him and he to you, promising yourselves to one another through anything the galaxy might throw at you. You’re still on the run, having stopped only long enough to take care of yourself when you and Din discovered you were expecting. He couldn’t risk hyperspace with you carrying a baby, worried about what the jumps could do to your body and to his unborn child, so he sought refuge back on Sorgan. His friend Omera took excellent care of you, talking you through everything you should expect, feeding you when your strange cravings hit, even babysitting the embodiment of chaos you called your first son. The day your daughter came into this galaxy, kicking and screaming and absolutely furious was the happiest day of your life.

But life on Sorgan was only temporary, you knew it from the beginning, and once you were strong enough to travel again it was back to the Razor Crest to begin your planet hopping once more. The only difference? Now you stay on the Crest with your children, watching them as Din takes on bounties to provide for his clan of four.

It’s fascinating watching your little family. You’re still not quite sure exactly what your son is in terms of species, but while your daughter has grown rapidly into a sprightly little four year old with her father’s beautiful curls and your shining eyes, the little green one stays the same. Tiny with huge ears and curious eyes. And a very, _very_ big appetite. The only difference for him is that he’s learned to work with your daughter to team up against you and Din, the chaos he has the capability of wreaking doubled now that your daughter is big enough to climb almost anywhere in the Crest on her own. It certainly keeps you on your toes.

And that’s where you find yourself today, scouring the Crest for your tiny terrors who are _supposed_ to be napping in the recently expanded sleeping compartment. You really wish you could say you were surprised when you opened the compartment and saw them missing, but you honestly couldn’t. It’s not the first time your kids have performed a disappearing act.

“Very funny you two! Come out now for mama! It’s time for a snack.” You hear rustling and babbling and the very distinct voice of your daughter with her simple sentences. Following the sound, you find them tucked behind a couple supply crates, covered by one of Din’s capes that he’s kept lying around. You try not to giggle as your son’s massive ears under the cape, not wanting to give away your advantage. You tiptoe around the crate as quietly as you can before growling playfully as you grab them both while still under the cover, pulling them against your chest. Delighted giggles and shrieks fill the Crest’s hull as you tickle them, pulling the cape away to reveal two smiling little faces. “ _Buir_ will be home soon you two, we need to get a snack ready for him.”

“Papa?” your little girl asks, her eyes absolutely sparkling as she beams up at you. You tap her nose and nod.

“Yes, papa will be home soon.” You pick your son up, resting him on your hip before standing and taking your daughter’s hand, leading her to the small table where you prepared the food. The whole way she’s skipping as she chants papa over and over again in her delightful little voice.

As if on cue, the ship disarms ground protocol and the bay door opens. “PAPA!” the thrilled little girl shrieks, running to wait at the edge of the ramp.

“Remember the game,” you hear Din remind her through his modulator and she very quickly covers her eyes to wait for him. Din had come up with this idea when she had gotten big enough to roam around. He never wanted her to see the bounties he brought back, as most of them were no longer a member of this mortal coil, so it became a game of covering her eyes to wait for him to pick her up and surprise her after sealing away the bounties. He hauls the bounty to the carbonite chamber, the hiss of the vents sending vibrations through the ship before you hear her squeal and giggle as Din hoists her up, spinning her around as the bay door closes. “My little warrior, so good at following orders!”

“I missed you papa!” She pats his helmet before resting her forehead against it in the way he had taught her and the smile on your face as you watch is so big your cheeks begin to ache. The baby in your arms babbles, reaching out for his _buir_ as well. 

“I missed you too, _adi’ka_. Were you well behaved for you _buir_?” Din makes his way over to you, leaning forward to rest his helmet against your forehead for a moment before reaching down to stroke the child’s massive ear. 

“We played hide and seek,” you quickly say, grinning. “We played it when we should have been having nap time.”

“Aaahhhh _ner adike_ , nap time is important. Remember what I told you?” Your son’s ears droop and your daughter pouts for a moment until Din chuckles. “But hide and seek is important to a warriors training!” The ears perk up again and your daughter smiles as the two of you set both of your children down again.

“You two go and sit on the crate while I make the soups.” Your daughter gathers your son as best she can in her little arms, waddling with him over to the crates to sit and wait for food. It really is quite the sight and you do your best not to laugh. Din chuckles, resting his hands on your hips as you reach to remove his helmet. As soon as you do, his lips are on yours in a sweet kiss, earning a happy hum from you. “Welcome back, _riduur,_ ” you whisper to him and he hums, resting his forehead against your own.

“It’s good to be back, _mesh’la_. I missed you all terribly.”

“You go sit with your kids.” You reach up to run your fingers through the patchy beard he had begun to grow, scratching it in the way he loves. “I’ll make the food and bring it to you. Your kids want to hug their _buir_. Your son has been quite mopey while he waited for you.” Din chuckles, nodding before giving you a sweet kiss then heading to sit with his kids, pulling them both into his lap. With a smile, you turn to the table to begin making the instant soup you had on hand. Re-hydrated meat and veggies would never compare to the fresh stuff, but for now it’s what you have to work with.

“Ouch!” you hear Din exclaim, glancing back over your shoulder to see he’s taken his hair out of the bun he’s been wearing it in. It really has gotten long, brushing the tops of his shoulders. And at the moment, both children are wrapping their fingers in it, tugging on the soft curls. “Careful _ner adike_.” His voice isn’t mad, it never is when he corrects them, and it makes you smile as you bring over a tray of soup bowls.

“Okay my tiny terrors. Time for food.” Both kids slip from their father’s lap, sitting as you hand them their bowls before handing Din his.

“Thank you, _ner karta_ ,” he murmurs, hand lingering on yours as you pass it off, and you nod with a smile. Your little family. Absolute perfection.

Later that night, after you and Din have put the kids to bed and Din has navigated back into hyperspace, the two of you sit in his captain’s chair. You’re sitting sideways, across his lap as he nuzzles against your neck with your fingers playing in his hair. The beard tickles as it pricks at your skin. “Your hair has gotten so long, my love.” He hums at your comment, not raising his head. “The kids love pulling it, but maybe it’s time we give you a trim? The bun can’t be comfortable under the helmet. Nor can that impressive beard you’ve got growing. It must get hot.”

His breath tickles your neck as he sighs before lifting his head to look at you. “I’ve been too tired to cut it all, _ner karta_.” You bring your fingers to cup his cheek, playing in the scruff along his jaw.

“Would you let me trim it for you? I remember you always kept it shorter when we first got married.” His eyes are conflicted as you talk to him, and you begin to worry for him. “Is something wrong, Din?”

“No nothing is… wrong, necessarily.” His arms around your waist tighten slightly and you can hear the nervous edge in his voice.

“If you don’t want me to cut your hair, Din, then I won’t, it’s okay.”

“No, no it’s alright. You can cut my hair, it’s alright. C’mon.” His shifts his arms to hold you bridal style and it still amazes you just how _strong_ your Mandalorian is, even after six years of marriage. He sets you down to slide down the ladder, catching you as you do the same before heading to the ‘fresher where his scissors are. He sits in the cramped space, letting you run your fingers through his soft curls before the soft snipping sound fills the air, tufts of hair falling away. He closes his eyes as you work, humming at the feeling of your fingers on his scalp.

After several moments of quiet snipping, you finally break the silence. “How did you get this one?” you ask softly, running your fingers along a raised scar on the right side of his head. You had felt it before when you card your fingers through his hair, but now that you can see it you realize it’s much bigger than you had originally thought. Din swallows thickly, the one conversation he wanted to avoid of course being the one thing you would want to talk about.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Din, don’t do that. You can tell me, lover.”

He sighs, reaching up to grab your wrists to pull your arms around him. He hated thinking about this, about that nurse droid and that cantina. About how _helpless_ he felt as his life slowly slipped from him. “That’s from… where I legitimately almost died. Before I met you.” You stiffen in his grasp, resting your head against his as you wait for him to explain.

“It wasn’t long after I saved the kid from a client who worked for the Empire. Moff Gideon tracked us back to Navarro, cornered us in the cantina there. It was dire straits, and an explosion hurled me against the wall so hard that I actually damaged my brain. I could feel myself slipping away, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” He shifts, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull you into his lap, clinging to you like his lifeline. “A reprogrammed bounty hunter droid called IG-11 saved my life. Besides you and the kids, he’s the only other thing to have seen my face. A loophole in the Creed, since he’s not a living thing. I honestly thought I was going to die there, _cyare._ That I’d never see the kid again. I had nightmares about it for months after the fact. IG-11 used a bacta spray to heal it, so I’m surprised it scarred, but it did, and now it’s a constant reminder of the day I almost lost everything.”

You watch him with concerned eyes, reaching up to thread your fingers through his beard as he looks down at you. He’d told you stories of his other scars before. His life was by no means an easy one, but none of his marks ever carried such weight with them as this. “I’m sorry…. I didn’t know, Din….” The thought that you might never have met him makes your heart clench in an absolutely terrible way. He grabs your wrist, turning his hand to kiss your palm before looking back to you.

“Now you know, _ner karta_. I thought growing my hair out would hide it, make it easier to forget. But I still feel it every time I run my fingers through my hair. I had… hoped you wouldn’t notice it.” He sounds almost… ashamed, and your heart breaks for the love of your life.

“You know what I think? I think that that mark is a reminder of a big step in your life. I know you hate droids, so your willingness to let one help you is huge, Din. This is a reminder of that. And a reminder of the second chance you were given, to be able to find me and to have what we have together.” You scramble from his lap, sitting up on your knees as you pull his head toward you. Your lips press softly to the scar on the side of his head, gentle and tender and loving and you feel his hand find a place to rest on your hip, squeezing gently. “I love you, Din Djarin. I love all of you. You don’t ever need to hide anything from me. No matter what it is, we will work through it all together.”

“Together,” he echoes, looking up at you with that same soft wonder in his eyes as he did the night you first saw his face. The night you spent hours tracing your fingers along the lines of his face, memorizing every detail. You smile at him, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to his lips before you pick up the scissors once more to finish your work.

“Always and forever, _ner riduur._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ner riduur : My spouse  
> Ner karta : My heart  
> Cyare : beloved  
> Buir : parent  
> mesh’la : beautiful  
> adi’ka : little one  
> adike : little ones (plural of adi’ka)


End file.
